I've always been yours
by The Digger
Summary: A supplement to Sex Education: Anko Mitarashi Syle. After years of fighting alongside Yahiko Satoru, Anko has finally made her decision. A decision that will change her life forever. Special thanks to Cloud Link Zero. Lemons AnkoxOC Oneshot.


**Hey, everyone. I was inspired after using Cloud Link Zero's OC, Yahiko for such a while, that I devised this little oneshot devoted to his and Anko's characters. I guess you can consider this an early Valentine's Day special ^^ **

**Incidentally, as I understand it, today happens to be the birthday of Cloud Link Zero himself ^^ **

**Also, this is a non-canon possible future supplement to SE:AMS, just so you know  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Ah. I don't know how I ever lived without those kids." Anko sighed pleasantly after yet another session of sex with Naruto and Hinata, her former pupils. Though she had a really fun time teaching sex education at the ninja academy, she had to decline when requested to be a full-time teacher. It was fun, but not THAT fun.

The two kids, now graduated shinobi, had enjoyed their first time together so much, due in part to Anko, that they had wanted to do it again in the basement of Anko's place, which Hinata had shyly cited as 'the place she had the most comfort in sex.' Currently, the two were resting peacefully in afterglow on the velvety soft heart-shaped bed, while Anko smiled as she sat in bed in her birthday suit, wondering just what she would do with her life now that her time at the academy was up. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." She called, not bothering to dress as she got up to answer the door. "Hey, Yahiko." She greeted her old friend, who looked a little surprised at her attire, or lack thereof.

"Am I... interrupting anything?" Yahiko blinked, knowing Anko long enough to know that nudity at this time of evening meant that she just got out of bed with somebody.

"No, not at all." Anko laughed. "Come on in. What's up?"

"Just wanted to... talk." Yahiko shrugged.

"I'm already stripped for your pleasure..." Anko said silkily, sitting on the edge of her coffee table in a seductive pose.

"Not about sex." Yahiko amended.

"Not about sex?" Anko shot back up, as though she had just heard that war was declared on the village. "Are you feeling okay?" She checked his forehead.

"I'm fine. I just... I just want to be important to you." Yahiko stated.

"You ARE important to me." said Anko firmly. "Who else but you has been her for me for all these years? Why would you think you weren't important?"

"As an ally on the battlefield," said Yahiko. "As a partner in bed, I'm important. I want to be more than that..."

"Oh, god, you're not asking me to marry you...?" Anko just hated those moments in the movies, where the man proposed to the woman just weeks (if not days, or hours) after falling in love.

"No, not quite that!" Yahiko shook his head. "Look, you've been there for me for so long, as I've been for you. Ever since Orochimaru abandoned you."

"Still sounds like a marriage proposal..." Anko remarked.

"Look," Yahiko sighed. "I just want to start a relationship. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yeah, kinda. I don't do that stuff." said Anko. "Sorry, but I have no interest in settling with just one guy. It's fun having a load of people to fuck with, and I don't give a crap if that makes me a slut."

"It's not about sex." Yahiko groaned.

"Yahiko, maybe you don't know me well." Anko teased. "With me, it's ALWAYS about sex."

"Not my point. My point is that I want to have a real relationship with you. We've been through so much together for so long, you can't deny there isn't something more between us than just sex."

"Yes I can."

"Look." Yahiko sighed. "I know why you don't want a real relationship. We've seen so much war in our lives from the time we were young. We've seen friends, family, everyone and everything we knew and loved be taken from us. You're not just obsessed with sex. You're closing yourself off from the pain of losing someone."

"Oh, shut up. You're sounding like one of those desperados from the movies." Anko rolled her eyes.

"Don't deny it. I know more than anyone what it's like." Yahiko pressed on. "I've had everything taken from me. Everything. The only thing that I haven't lost in the past ten years is you. And you know how it feels. When your parents died,"

"Shut up." Anko was starting to get a little irritated.

"When your sensei, your squad mates, your friends were killed,"

"Shut up." Anko repeated, gritting her teeth.

"When Orochimaru threw you aside, when,"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Anko screamed furiously.

"You've always just made love so indiscriminately because you don't want to be hurt by losing someone you love."

"Get out!" Anko kicked the coffee table on its side, making a loud crash as it hit the floor.

"It's because you're lonely, and you want to love without feeling its pain," Yahiko continued on, maintaining his calm tone, even though Anko was more enraged than she had been in years. "That's why you were so reluctant to work at the academy, because you were scared. Afraid of attachment to those future shinobi, you knew would sooner or later die,"

"Get out of my house!" Anko growled, punching Yahiko into the wall. "Don't ever come near me again!"

"Let it go." Said Yahiko, standing and acting as though Anko's punch was nothing. "You've known loss every bit as much as I have. And there's no shame of being in pain. "The past hurts, but you have to walk away from it! Isn't that what you told Sasuke?"

"Don't you dare...!"

"Isn't it?" Yahiko spoke up. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life in frustration at how Orochimaru abandoned you? Do you want to relieve that day your parents died every day?" Anko pinned Yahiko hard against the wall.

"I hate you!" She roared.

"No, you don't. I know you don't." said Yahiko. "Because of all the people you've ever known, I'm the only one who hasn't left your life. And even though I can't guarantee that I'll live forever, I'll never leave your side." He put his hands on Anko's bare shoulders. "Just let it go. There are many people you love. Just be at peace with them."

"I don't..." Anko began, tears slightly visible in her eyes.

"You do. Just accept it." said Yahiko. "I told you, I know how it feels, that there are so many people you know and love, who you'll never see again. The pain is never something that you can just forget. But you can't dwell on their deaths forever. You have to move forward."

"And what?" Anko demanded, her voice shaky. "Have more friends who'll die right in front of me?"

"You think you don't deserve love? Or friends?"

"We're shinobi, you dumbass. Anbu. We could both die any day. Why settle...?"

"Because I have a debt with you." Yahiko whispered. "Because you've been with me for so long. I don't like the thought of losing people I care about any more than you do, but that's how we grow. We have to live through the good and the bad, we're not the only ones to lose friends, families, lovers, and we're not going to be the last. You know I have no intention of disappointing you, whether we're on the battlefield, or in the bedroom."

Anko stood silently for several moments, simply letting her tears roll down her eyes. Yahiko couldn't remember seeing Anko cry before. It was strange, seeing the woman who always stood on top express such a sensitive side.

"You don't have to feel ashamed." Yahiko assured her. "I don't c..." But he was silenced as Anko pulled him into a very hard, tongue-filled kiss, holding him very tightly against her naked body, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Just shut up." She sighed, ripping Yahiko's flak jacket open and pulling off his shirt. "You talk too much." She tossed his pants aside and shoved him to the floor, pouncing onto him and smothering him with love. Yahiko made a gesture to the side, and Anko looked up to see Hinata and Naruto wrapped only in the blanket that belonged on the heart-shaped bed in the basement.

"Is everything alright, Anko-sensei?" Hinata asked, sounding a little alarmed. Anko didn't quite know how to answer right away. No doubt she heard the sounds of her furious storm and investigated via Byakugan.

"Um... yeah! Everything's fine." Anko chuckled pleasantly, Yahiko awkwardly following suit.

"But... you were... fighting...?" Naruto blinked, incredibly confused.

"No, that's just... how adults show affection!" Anko invented feebly. "You two go back to bed and enjoy yourselves some more."

"I swear, I'll never understand adults." Naruto muttered as he and Hinata descended the stairs to the basement.

"Me neither." Hinata agreed.

"Now... where were we?" Anko smirked, returning to her boy toy.

"Um... might we do this in your bed?" said Yahiko. "It'd just be more comfortable..."

"I gotcha." Anko sighed, lifting Yahiko in her arms and taking him to the bedroom.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Yahiko thought, amused as he was deposited on Anko's bed.

"Now, let's get back to it." Anko whispered huskily. She gave Yahiko a very wet, tongue-filled kiss before trailing her mouth down his body, kissing his neck, chest, naval, and public area lovingly, until she reached his cock. She stroked his hardness for a moment before licking his tip and engulfing the entire shaft in her mouth, jerking him off like never before with her lips.

"You're quite... in the mood, aren't you?" Yahiko moaned, barely able to speak from Anko's incredible oral; her mouth too full of cock to reply, as she simply continued to suck him off, giving out moans that shook across his length, stimulating him further. He suction tight as it felt like a vacuum was attached to him. He moaned out, enjoying the feeling more until, at last he orgasmed, Anko simply swallowing the thick, warm cum that spurt into her mouth.

"My turn now." Said Yahiko, grabbing her into a hold and turning her over into a submissive position, mounting her and sucking one of her nipples while twiddling the other between his fingers, his free hand strategically rubbing at her pussy, moistening it amply by the time he worked his way down to it. "You were already awfully wet before I started." He chuckled.

"How could any woman not be?" Anko laughed. She gave an abrupt gasp of pleasure as Yahiko started to lick at her vagina, lapping up the surface juices around her soft pink folds, before he buried his mouth into her pussy, pleasuring it as though he were giving Anko a very deep, sensual kiss, his tongue rolling around her warm insides. Anko moaned out a little from his skill, as she felt the pleasure move up her body like a warm breeze that got her even hotter, and bringing her closer to a release.

He stopped for a brief moment, gave her pussy a small lick, and nipped teasingly at her clit.

"Yahiko. Don't be like that." Anko smiled. "You know it's rude to tease a woman like that."

"I was just finishing up." Yahiko smirked, stroking Anko's vaginal area before pinching carefully between his teeth, making her cum into his mouth, though quite a lot of juices also squirt across his face as well.  
Like Anko before him, he swallowed her ejaculant gladly.

After a moments rest, the two looked to the other, and smirked, they both knew what was coming next, but first, the decider.

Anko wrestled with Yahiko for a moment, fighting for who would be on top, rolling around on the bed, trying to get the upper hand over the other; but Yahiko was stronger, and pushed her back down, mounting her again.

"Sorry Anko, not this time." He chuckled.

"I'll take the top spot from you one day!" Anko laughed playfully, her laugh soon turning into a moan as Yahiko thrust into her.

Their bodies shook from the penetration, moving in and out, slowly at first, but gaining speed as he continued on and on. His lips sending pleasurable feelings as he kissed her skin in various places, making her moan out a little**.**

"Ah!" She gasped. There was something different about his technique tonight. The two adult shinobi had fucked regularly for years now, but tonight, she didn't know how, but with every thrust, she found her sense of pleasure mounting like never before. Her body went limp as he pounded her, never knowing arousal on this scale.

_"Is he using Viagra?"_ She wondered, blushing for the first time in many years. _"How is he doing this?"_

Downstairs, as Naruto and Hinata snuggled together, they ceased their activities and looked up curiously at the mirrored ceiling above, wondering what was making the loud noises they heard. Hinata activated her Byakugan and peered upstairs, her face reddening brightly as she discovered the source of the commotion.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Anko-sensei and Yahiko-sensei... are making love..." Hinata muttered, deactivating her all-seeing eyes and falling limp onto the bed, steam spurting out her ears.

"I've never heard Anko-sensei sound like that..." Naruto mused.

"Um, Naruto? Could we, maybe... again...?" Hinata asked. "But this time, in my... my butt?"

"But," Naruto blushed. "Doesn't that place always...?"

"It does, but I just..." Hinata stammered.

"I get it. Anko-sensei's noise up there's got me all horny too." said Naruto, his girlfriend embarrassed by his choice of words.

"In or out?" Yahiko asked, having to speak over Anko's loud moans.

"In!" Anko shouted, juices squirting from her pussy. "Fill me up with cum!" And with those words, Yahiko gave one final, hard thrust into Anko, who felt a jolt of ecstasy comparable to the moment her virginity was taken, before she experienced pleasure like never before as her insides were flooded with warmth of Yahiko's cum.

"You sure were into that. I wasn't even doing anything different from normal." Yahiko grinned.

"Liar. I know you did something weird." Said Anko, grabbing Yahiko's dick. "No, same size as always. What'd you do? I've never had sex like that before!"

"Simple. It's love." Yahiko smiled. "You mean you've never had sex with someone you loved?"

"Only at my virginity ritual." Anko panted. "And that guy already had a girlfriend, so we didn't do it again after that."

"Was tonight as good as that first time?"

"No. It was way, WAY better." said Anko, truly giddy with pleasure. "In fact..." She wrestled Yahiko to onto his back and mounted him, giving him a deep kiss. Before she could proceed any further, someone called,

"Ding Dong! I'm saying 'Ding Dong' cause you don't have a doorbell!"

"Back in a sec, hun." Anko giggled, giving Yahiko a peck on the cheek before jumping out of bed to answer the door. She opened the door to see Onnasuki completely naked, obviously looking for a good time.

"Did you forget to get dressed or are you just happy to see me?" she smirked sensually.

"Actually, I kind of... uh..." said Anko awkwardly. "I kinda already have a fuck buddy for tonight. Plus I decided to settle down..."

"What?" Onnasuki gasped, thunderstruck. "Why tonight of all times!"

"Sorry." Anko shrugged.

"It's with a man, too, isn't it?" Onnasuki glowered.

"Yeah, Yahiko." Anko replied.

"Come on! You know women are better in every way than men!" Onnasuki pouted.

"I know it's not your preference, but I think that there's really nothing better than a good-sized cock inside you." Anko smiled. "And if that cock's the cock of a man you really love..." She shivered with ecstasy at the mere thought. "Ooooh god! Nothing in the universe compares!"

"Yeah, I tried cocks once. Disgusting, uncomfortable, boring." Onnasuki stated flatly. She sighed disappointedly. Obviously, she planned to spend the whole night making lesbian love to Anko. "Maybe Yuko's got something going on."

"Hey, kiddo," Anko grinned, giving Onnasuki a playful little slap on the ass as she turned away. "See ya tomorrow night!" Onnasuki looked a little confused, but smiled back and skipped off.

"Was that Onnasuki?" said Yahiko when Anko returned.

"Yeah."

"So, does this mean I can have you all to myself?" Yahiko joked. But to his surprise, when Anko climbed back into bed, it was to see her crawl provocatively up to him, slowly running her large, soft, womanly breasts up his rugged chest, until her face was just an inch from his. She drew her mouth up to a centimeter away from his ear and whispered,

"You always have." Before kissing him tendering on the lips.

"I thought you didn't do love." Yahiko teased. Anko flicked him playfully on the forehead.

"I hate to admit it, but... I guess I always kind of loved you." Anko sighed. "I've just..."

"You've been repressing it for so long that tonight, you just burst, right?" said Yahiko amusedly.

Anko shoved him down and shoved his cock forcefully into her pussy to shut him up. She bobbed up and down rapidly, drawing his cock in and out of her vagina, her boobs bouncing ever which way, and her voice out of control as she moaned very loudly once more, amplifying her pleasure even further by contracting the muscles in her pussy tightly around Yahiko's length.

"Couldn't you let me get a break first?" Yahiko moaned.

"Shut up! I'm still riled up from before!" Anko grunted through cries of ecstasy, once more cumming before Yahiko, spraying his lower chest with juices, and having her pussy filled with more of his warm jizz, a little leaking out of her as she pulled him out and laid comfortably on top of him, giving him a sweet goodnight kiss.

The next night, Onnasuki strutted butt naked up to Anko's house for the second night in a row, simply walking through the door like she owned the place, and going downstairs to her sex basement, laying in a seductive pose on the heart-shaped bed.

"Hey, you promised." She smirked when Anko saw her lying across the bed.

"I did." Anko laughed, grabbing a dildo and joining her, but Onnasuki snatched the rubbed cock away.

"Only girls with no imagination use these." She scoffed, shoving the dildo up Anko's ass. "The real joy of girl-on-girl sex is creativity; the man's one and only answer to everything is whipping out their dick, but with women, the only limit is their own imagination. Let me show you..."

Onnasuki kissed Anko on the lips, her tongue gliding across the roof of Anko's mouth, before feeling the walls of her cheeks, and the underside of her tongue. Her hands, meanwhile, pulled off Anko's mesh suit before gliding around her naked torso and to her mounds, groping her tits, pinching and tweaking her nipples, and feeling across the bodies of her mammaries giving soft strokes of her fingers, tantalizing her nipples to full hardness.

With one leg, she brushed between Anko's thighs, pressing hard up against her pussy, while with her other, she clung around Anko's leg, riding her thigh, and sliding up and down in a slow rhythm, pleasuring herself and Anko at the same time.

"See? No man can do this." Onnasuki teased, continuing to pleasure her partner's body with her own.

"True..." Anko chuckled.

The two resumed kissing, deeply, as they grinded their hips over each other's firm thighs, their pussy juices coating their skin as they got wetter and wetter.

Onnasuki felt something hitting her knee, and recalled the vibrator she had stuck in Anko's ass, and slowly slid her hand around, stroking her skin until she reached Anko's ass, and flicked the switch of the dildo on, making it vibrate arousingly inside of her.

Anko moaned out a little from the sudden sensation, but quickly resumed their sexual activity, before they stopped again, and Onnasuki turned herself around in a 69 pose, massaging Anko's rear with her hands, and eating her out, kneading her breasts with her knees, while Anko ate her hardcore lesbian friend out.

Onnasuki lapped up Anko's surface juices and nipped her clit, before proceeding to kiss more deeply into her, parting her lower lips with one hand, while the other slowly and teasingly worked the dildo in Anko's ass in and out.

Finally, Anko squirt in Onnasuki's face, who looked like she had just received a spray of nice, cool water, while she in turn ejaculated on Anko.

"What are you doing? I thought you decided to settle with me!" Yahiko blurted, surprising both women.

"I did. But that doesn't mean I can't have sex with other people." Anko reasoned. "You're just the man who lives with me, and who I love to do the nasty with the most."

"I guess." Yahiko sighed. There really is no satisfying Anko's sex drive alone, is there? "Do you want me to... leave...?" He asked awkwardly.

"No. I've gotten what I came for." Said Onnasuki, getting up and leaving. She turned and smiled at Anko at the base of the steps. "Congratulations, Anko. I'm glad you chose that one perfect someone. Even if that someone is a man." She said before ascending the stairs.

"I'm sorry for interrupting..." Yahiko blinked, thinking he upset Onnasuki.

"Not at all." Anko smiled, knowing Onnasuki's smile and every word she spoke was honest. "Now then, you want a turn?"

"Rejected again..." Onnasuki sighed, sitting alone in her room. "But, you know... it does feel good... with someone you love..."

**[The End]**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little early Valentine's Day special ^^ and special thanks to Cloud Link Zero for permission to use his OC, Yahiko. **


End file.
